instituto_latino_de_magiafandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Diego Rodriguez
Sorting Please bold your answers. Please leave your signature here. 1.If you were investigating a crime scene and found out the killer was a family member, what would you do? A. Confront the family member with the information B. Punish the family member C. Make sure the evidence is solid and turn the family member in; a crime is a crime, no matter who committed it. D. Do everything in my power to ensure the family member is not discovered by the authorities; question them as to their reasons. 2.What's the best way to get things done? A. The right way, no matter how long it takes. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. D. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. 3.What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I'm the person people cheat off of. D. I would fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4.You want something, but the price is too high. What do you do? A. I bargain for it with the seller. B. I steal it. C. I present the facts about why the price is too high to the seller and haggle with him until the price is reasonable. D. I work and save my money until I can buy it. 5.Pretend you're muggle born. If a pure-blood discriminated you, what would you do? A. It really doesn't matter that much; discrimination is dumb. B. I am the discriminator. C. I tell them why blood purity doesn't actually affect anything. D. Knock them on their ass. 6.How old is your character? 40 7.What year is your character in? Or, if your character is an adult: do you have a profession planned for your character? Head Auror 8.Give a detailed history of your character, at least 2 paragraphs long. Diego was born in Chile to a pair of estranged parents. His mom didn't want a kid, and wanted to get an abortion but according to Chilean law Abortion is illegal. Diego's mother was not happy, but Diego's father was fine with it. Once Diego was born Diego's mother wanted to put him for adoption but Diego's father said no so even if the baby was put up for Adoption the rights would go to Diego's father so nothing would change. Diego's parents finally got a divorce when he was 9 years old. Diego's mother immediately said she wanted nothing to do with either of them and revealed she had been cheating all long. Diego's mother was remarried within a month. Diego and his father were not invited. Diego's father moved back to Peru where he was born, and when Diego was 11 he was sent to ILM. When Diego was 17 a tragic accident happened. A burglar broke into the Rodriguez's home and wound up killing Diego's father. Diego blames himself because he didn't stop the burglar, however there was nothing he could do. That's when Diego knew he wanted to be an Auror because he wanted to prevent any accidents that might ruin other people's lives. Because Diego was 17 when his father was killed he was seen as a legal adult in the eyes of the law and was not eligible for adoption. Yet he still had to pay for his last year of school. He appealed to the Chilean government to make his mother pay for his last year of school. Because she didn't pay for any of his other schooling the court ruled this fair and made her pay for it. So Diego finished his last year of school and applied to become an Auror. 9.Give a detailed personality of your character, at least one paragraph long. Diego is very hot-headed. He is quick to jump to conclusions and take action without thinking twice. However if you don't offend him or his family and friends he's a very kind man that loves to help people. He believes that his own life comes after protecting those he loves. He does not take well to betrayal as he believes that trust is a two way street. 10.Give an appearance for your character. Please include a picture and the name of the model. Number of A: Number of B: Number of C: Number of D: 5 Category:Sorted